leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sawk (Pokémon)
|} Sawk (Japanese: ダゲキ Dageki) is a introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, but it is considered to be a counterpart of . Biology Sawk is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with a lean, blue body and rocky skin. Its head is oblong-like and low on its shoulders, with an ornate sideways z-shaped black feature that forms its nose and its left brow. Its hands and feet each have three digits, with its feet and toes coming to a sharp point. It wears a light blue with a black, v-neck collar that extends down to its . Sawk will tie this black belt to increase its power. The gi has an intricate diamond pattern on its sleeves and a black, square patch on the bend of its knees. Sawk is found secluded in the mountains where it trains to increase its strength. It becomes angered if it is interrupted while training. This Pokémon is an all male species with no female counterpart. In the anime Major appearances Stephan's Sawk Sawk made his main series debut in The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, under the ownership of Stephan. It first appeared during Don George's Battle Tournament. Sawk later appeared as Stephan's partner during the Wishing Bell Festival in Climbing the Tower of Success!. He was also used during the Clubsplosion, defeating Flora's , Cilan's Pansage, Bianca's Emboar, and Montgomery's . Sawk was later used against Ash's Leavanny and Ash's Krookodile during the Vertress Conference, having previously defeated a , but he was defeated by Krookodile. Minor appearances Sawk debuted in a cameo appearance in Black—Victini and Reshiram, where he faced off against Ash's Pikachu in the opening sequence. A Sawk appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. A Sawk appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Sawk appeared in a flashback in A Nickname for Tepig. A Sawk was shown with his Trainer, a male , in An Odd Speech, listening to Ghetsis's speech in Accumula Town. Marshal has a Sawk that fought against 's Pokémon in Unraveling Mysteries. A 's Sawk was seen in Flying Ship. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) (tall grass)}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) ( )}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside) (tall grass) ( )}} , , and , Pinwheel Forest (outside), ( )}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Fighting)}} ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 99 Nacht Carnival: Stage 514}} |area=Starlight Islands: Volcanic Ravine (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- to master his moves. He treats strong opponents with respect and doesn't judge them by their appearance. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Sawk and draw parallels to the Generation I Pokémon and , in that they are male-only Pokémon that appear to be related to each other. * Sawk and its were designed by Ken Sugimori. Origin Sawk is based on , a well-known expert and the creator of karate, and . According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in ''Nintendo Dream, in development, Sawk and Throh both had horns, making them look more like oni. However, they were replaced with eyebrows so as not to clash with and , who both were originally designed to be red and blue, like Throh and Sawk. Name origin Sawk is a corruption of to sock, meaning to punch. Dageki may be derived from 打撃 dageki (blow, strike). It may also involve 鬼 ki ( ). In other languages . May also involve . |de=Karadonis|demeaning=From Karate and |fr=Karaclée|frmeaning=From karate and |es=Sawk|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Sawk|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=타격귀 Tagyeokgwi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=打擊鬼 / 打击鬼 Dǎjíguǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and the Japanese 鬼 ki ( ). |ru=Суак Suak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Stephan's Sawk External links |} de:Karadonis es:Sawk fr:Karaclée it:Sawk ja:ダゲキ zh:打击鬼